


Life Sentence

by SorchaR



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker needs help, Quentin Beck Has None, Quentin Beck Is Way Too Honest, Written Before Movie Premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: Peter doesn’t know how to live without Tony. Quentin Beck takes advantage. One sentence fic.





	Life Sentence

Quentin stopped on his way out of Peter’s bedroom, still fastening his pants, and his voice was pitying as he replied, “Because Stark cared about you - I don’t.”


End file.
